Zombie
by Confidently Insecure
Summary: Just a little dirty more-than-one-shot! No worries, nothing to do with zombies. I just like The Cranberries. Read if you wish! Reviews are nice... winkwink ...oh and... SPASHLEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. Don't sue me, please and thank you.**

**Zombie**

I was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was filled with thoughts of her. Her soft blonde hair, the way her eyes sparkle in any kind of light, her adorable, shy smile. I, Ashley Davies, am in love with Spencer Carlin, so deeply in love that I never stop thinking about her. I couldn't fall asleep because she wasn't there, wasn't holding me in her arms. We weren't actually together, just really close friends… I really wish we could be more though. I know she's interested. She's just scared… of what? Well… lots of things… her family, friends, her own beliefs…

Anyway, I eventually fell asleep, although I'm not sure how. It was a light sleep though, light enough for me to realize someone was opening my door. I didn't move, but I could feel them watching me and getting closer. The spacebeside me in the bed dipped. Then, I felt a warm arm wrap around me and somebody cuddle into my back. I turned my head and had to do a double-take… more like a quadruple-take, actually, to make sure I wasn't imagining things. It was her. Spencer Carlin. My baby… She doesn't know I call her that in my head.

"Hey," I said as I turned to her and wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled. "Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Not glad to see me?"

"Of course I am! Just wasn't expecting you is all."

"Oh… well… surprise!"

I laughed and pulled her closer. For a while, we just cuddled there. She nuzzled my neck, her favorite place, it seems. My mind was reeling though. _It's ridiculous how badly I want to kiss her right now… just raise my head up a bit, and I totally could…_ I sighed.

"What's up, Ash?" _Crap. She heard._

"Hmm?"

"You sighed. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." _I'm such a bad liar._

She looked at me for a moment, said, "okay," and we went back to cuddling. _Mmm letting me slide._ After a while, I looked back up at her. She was smiling, and her eyes were closed.

"Spencer?"

She opened her eyes and said, "Hmm?"

I looked deeply into her eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

She smirked. "Do you want to kiss me?"

I sighed and buried my head into her neck. _Stupid._

"Ashley," She said softly. I looked back up at her, and she said, "Kiss me."

So I did. We closed our eyes as I slowly moved my head towards hers, and I kissed her delicate lips so softly I wasn't sure she'd even feel it, but she did. She kissed me back just as softly. Then, I pulled back, kissed her nose, and smiled.

She smiled back at me and leaned in for another kiss. I kissed her back, but she pulled away. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Ashley."

_Happiest night of my life_. "I love you too, Spencer."

She kissed me again while slowly climbing over me. She was on top of me now, our legs intertwined. After a while of just making out, we were gently grinding against each other. I didn't even realize it until she started kissing down my jaw, to my ear and nibbled my ear lobe. I could feel her soft puffs of air in my sensitive ear and shivered. I think I might have let out a soft moan because she pulled back to look at me, smirked, and asked, "You like?"

I nodded, and she smiled, bringing her lips back to my ear. She nibbled once more, then kissed her way down my neck and sucked on my pulse point. One of my hands was in her hair, encouraging her, while the other softly stroked her back. Her hands traveled up my shirt, slowly lifting it up. "Spence." I stopped her hands, and she looked at me. "Are you sure?"

As she smiled and nodded, I raised my arms for her to lift off my shirt. She dropped it on the floor next to the bed, and my bra soon followed. She kissed and nipped down my chest and rolled her tongue around one of my nipples. I gasped then moaned. _Mmm. _It took me a moment, as I was being distracted by Spencer's lovely tongue, to realize that she was still fully dressed. I reached under her shirt and softly ran my nails up and down her back a couple times before pulling her shirt up and off. Spencer's shirt and bra quickly met mine on the floor, and my hands slowly eplored her torso.

_Softest thing I have ever felt_. "You're so beauftiful, Spence."

She looked at me and blushed. "You think so?"

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely."

"Thanks. So are you."

"Thank you." I kissed her deeply.

As Spencer brought her attention back to my chest, I tweaked her nipples with my fingers. She moaned softly. _Music to my ears_. Then kissed and nipped her way down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts. I grabbed her hands. "Spencer."

Shed looked up, confused. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. It's just… are you sure you're sure?"

She smiled and licked my stomach. I shivered as goosebumps spread over my skin, and she said, "positive." She slid my shorts and panties down my legs slowly and dropped them on the floor. She kissed her way back up my body, stopping at my neck before kissing me deeply. Her hand trailed down my body to my center, and I spread my legs as she began to rub my clit. "mmm, Spencer…"

She stopped. "Yeah, baby?" _Baby? Normally, I'd hate that, but from her, it somehow fits._

"S-so good."

She smiled. "Good." She continued to rub my clit in circles as she sucked on my neck. I ran my hands down her body until they reach her jeans. I unbottuned them and slid them and her panties as far down as I could. She slid out of them the rest of the way, and I flipped us over, almost falling off the bed in the process.

She giggled a little. "Smooth."

I smiled. "I do what I can." I kissed her softly then trailed kisses down to her chest. I took a nipple into my mouth, and she arched towards me, moaning quietly. I swirled my tongue around her nipple until it hardened then nibbled and sucked before kissing my way to the other, massaging the breast my mouth had just left with my hand. I kissed her chest where I could feel her heart pounding and looked up at her. "I love you, Spencer."

She smiled. "I love you too, Ashley."

I trailed a hand to her center and rubbed gently. She gasped at first contact, then started to move with my hand. When she seemed comfortable with just that, I slid two fingers up and down her slit a couple time before slowly entering her. She paused for a moment, and I looked up to her. She relaxed and nodded, so I began to slowly pump in and out of her.

The bed dipped beside us, and I felt a warm arm wrap around me as somebody cuddled into my back. I turned my head to look and had to do a double… quadruple-take when I saw Spencer.

_Damn._

It was all a dream.

"Hey," I said as I turned and wrapped an arm around her...

**A/N: **Mm hate when that happens... Just a little dirty something to keep me going. Review if you'd like. I know I would. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So some of you silly people asked me to continue this story… and even though I still have two others in the making, I decided, sure, why the hell not? And then the voice in my head asked if I was crazy, and I was like "duh" and started writing. So here we go…

**Zombie**

**Chapter 2**

"_Hey," I said as I turned to wrap an arm around her._

"Hey yourself," she said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "Mom and I had another fight."

"Ah," was all I said as I pulled her into a tight hug. We stayed cuddled together for a while until I pulled back a bit and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, tonight. Can we just… sleep?"

I smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Yeah, of course." She pulled me back to her and we fell asleep cuddled together.

The next morning, I woke up to see beautiful blue eyes watching me. Pale cheeks flushed red as Spencer turned her head, embarrassed I'd caught her looking at me. "Hey," I said, my voice scratchy from just waking up.

"Good morning," Spencer replied, smiling.

"Sleep well?" I asked her as I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Very well. You?"

"Mhm, very well as well."

She laughed at me. _Gosh that laugh! ... sigh… _"Good."

"So… you want to talk about whatever happened yesterday?"

"Not really… just the usual Paula stuff, you know." _Blehh on that woman! "_I just needed to come here. You always help me relax. I didn't want to be all grumpy and anti-social at school today just because my mother's a bitch."

"Yeah, it's okay. I know how it is between you two."

We looked at each other, then jumped out of bed simultaneously. "Crap crap crap!" Spencer shouted as she walked over to the mirror. I guess she saw her bed head because… "CRAP!"

"How did we forget about school? Gah, we have like twenty minutes and I need a shower!"

"Me too!"

"Well… we could always skip…"

"Um, no we couldn't. I have like three tests today."

"Three tests? You should really think about taking the easier classes…" _Three? Really? No AP for me!_

"Ashley, focus!"

"Hmm? Oh sorry… What do you want to do?"

"We need to get ready…" She ran a hand through her hair. "And I _need_ the shower!" She started running to my bathroom.

"Well… so do I!" I cut her off at the door.

She "grred" at me. "Fine. We'll just have to shower together." _What? …I think my eyes just popped out of my face and rolled under my dresser…_

"What?"

"We can shower together. It'll save time. Let's go!" _Mm demanding… don't have to tell me twice!_

She started the water and hopped in to get a head start while I grabbed a towel and picked out some clothes. _I wonder if I could get her to wear a mini skirt…_

I stripped out of my clothes and entered the shower behind her… and stared... for at least twenty seconds. _Shit! Should have kept it at nineteen. She's totally looking at me. STOP STARING! _I finally managed to avert my eyes.

"See something you like, Ashley?" _Okay so it's no secret that I totally have a thing for her. We're like Luke and Lorelai from Gilmore Girls… well if Luke were female… that would have been an interesting twist to the show… anyway…_

"Uhm," I blubbered, "m-maybe?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" _How is she so damn confident? …Oh yeah… look at her. No! Stop looking at her!_

"Uh… telling… you."

She smirked. "You sure about that?"

_Psh, yeah I'm sure! _"Uh huh."

"Okay." She turned back around and shampooed her hair. _Stupid stupid stupid..._

I guess she had finished her hair while I was berating myself because next thing I know, she's asking me to soap up her back for her. "Sure." _Yes, way to be cool and collected… would if been nicer if you'd done it a few minutes ago! _

I grabbed the soap and lathered up, massaging as I ran my hands down her back. As I reached for the soap again, she moaned softly. "I didn't know you were so good at giving massages, Ash."

I dropped the soap. "Uh… yeah." _So much for cool and collected, idiot._ This time I stuck to soaping up my own body.

"Here, let me help." She took the soap from me and turned me around. After lathering up (I really need to find another word for that…), she ran her hand down my back. I shivered. "Are you cold? The water's pretty hot…"

"Nope. I'm not cold."

"Okay…" She continued with what she was doing as I tried to control myself. I was doing great until she squeezed my butt. I jumped and squeaked.

I turned to face her. "Did you just squeeze my butt?"

She smirked. "Well I couldn't reach these." She caressed my breasts softly. _Please don't let this be another dream…_

"Wh… What are you doing?"

She pushed me to the wall. "Nothing…" She said nonchalantly as she trailed a finger down my torso, ending at my hip.

I stood there, frozen, like a computer right before it blue screens.

She trailed her fingers down my thigh. Blue screen of death. My knees buckled, and I had to grab onto her shoulder to keep from falling. "D… Doesn't feel like nothing."

"No?" I shook my head. "What does it feel like then?"

"Like… Like you want me."

"Oh." She stopped what she was doing. "Okay."

_What? _"That's it?" I asked, confused.

"Yep. Just trying to let you know what I want…"

"So you… want me?"

"Seems that way."

"Oh… me too."

She giggled. "You want you too?"

"No, I mean I want you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good. Kiss me." _This time she might have to tell me twice._

"Are you su-"

She pressed her body to mine. "Kiss me."

So I did.

_Maybe we'll be skipping school after all…_

**A/N: Okay so I didn't have this out last week like I wanted to… But it's out now so yayz… Reviews? Pwease?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Mkay, I got a special request and of course am continuing :] …right after this… *watches Rent*

**Zombie**

**Chapter 3**

Of course the kiss started off sweet and innocent… well as innocent as could be when one's kissing another in the shower… but we were kissing… in the shower… so of course it got a bit heated…and erm… wet, and I'm not just talking about the water…

My hands cupped Spencer's face as hers gripped my hips. I slowly ran my tongue over her lips, pleading for her to let me in. Her lips parted, and I darted my tongue in then back out of her mouth once quickly, then pulled back smirking. Of course, Spencer wasn't going to have any of that. She crushed her lips to mine and forced her tongue into my mouth, and all I could do was kiss her back and let a soft moan escape my lips. She pulled back, smirking. _Yes, you win, as always…_

Nonchalantly, she stepped away and finished her showering rituals, leaving me staring at her in awe, only getting me out of my daze after she threw a loofa at me.

After finish up our shower, I grabbed a towel, and we took turns drying each other off. Then, she grabbed my hand, and we made our way back to my bed. Spencer lay on the bed, pulling me next to her, and we cuddled up together under the blankets. For a while, we just laid there, softly caressing each other, her nose nuzzling my neck as I hummed one of her favorite songs. She began pecking my neck, which turned to longer kisses… which turned to nibbling and sucking… I moaned softly as she licked the spot she'd been working on. "You're gonna leave a mark?"

She pulled back to look at me and smirked. "Is that a problem?"

I smiled. "Not at all."

"Good," she said, then kissed and nipped her way down to my breasts, simultaneously pinning my arms above my head on the bed.

"A-are you sssure you've never done this before?"

"Yep." She flicked my nipple with her tongue. "Why?" She sucked my nipple into her mouth, teasing the other with her fingers as my back arched, trying to get more of her touch.

I moaned and writhed under her. "J-just… seems like…you've done this… before."

"Mmm," she hummed into my chest as she kissed her way to my other nipple, then gave it the same treatment.

"Ohh, Spence…"

She slipped on of her legs between mine, and I couldn't help grinding against it.

Spencer moaned, and I almost came right then. "Mm, Ash…" She grinded her leg harder into my center. "You're so wet…"

"Mm, all for you, Spence."

She slid her hand down my body to my thighs and started running her fingers up and down them. I bucked my hips, and she stopped everything she was doing. _Crap! What'd I do?!_

"Ash… you're going to have to help me with this next part…" _Oh!_

"Mmm… are you sure you w-want to?"

She looked me in the eye to show she was. "Yes."

"Okay."

She started stroking my thighs again and placing light kisses all over my stomach, and I shivered, all those soft touches gave me goose bumps. She slid a finger up and down my slit and looked to my eyes. I nodded, and she slid a finger into me.

"Mmm, Spence…" She slowly started sliding her finger in and out.

"Is this good?"

I nodded. "So good…"

She kissed her way up my stomach, still sliding in and out and then softly kissed my lips. I kissed her back softly but passionately as my hips began to move with her finger. She slid another into me, watching my face as she did so. I moaned loudly, not sure of how much longer I'd last.

"Mm… c…can you curl your fingers?" She nodded and curled her fingers inside me, and I gasped then moaned again. "Oh, Spencer… just like that…"

She pumped into me a bit more, and I wrapped my arms around her, clinging to her as I came. She slipped her fingers out of me, and I held her as close to me as I could. "Thank you, Baby."

"Baby?"

I nodded. "Mhm… if that's okay."

She smiled. "I love it."

I grinned like an idiot and kissed her softly. I, as smoothly as I could, flipped us over so she was lying on the bed. I said, "I love you, Spencer." as I brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She smiled. "I love you too, Ashley."

"Yeah?" She nodded, and I slowly leaned in to kiss her again. The soft kiss soon became much more heated. "And I love those, too," I breathed against her lips.

We pulled back to catch our breath, and Spencer said, "Good. There are a lot more where those came from."

I smiled. "That's good." I kissed around her neck as I softly caressed her torso.

"Hey, Ash, I…" _That's definitely not Spencer's voice… _"…whoa!"

Spencer and I turned our heads to look at the doorway, and simultaneously shouted, "Aiden!" Well… I shouted. Spencer more… squeaked? …I quickly moved off of Spencer to cover us both with the blankets…

**A/N: **What a butt! How dare he interrupt? Kind of a crap chapter in my opinion but uh... yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's time.**

**Zombie**

**Chapter 4**

_Well shit…_ Did I forget to mention that Aiden and Spencer are like… a couple?

"Some best friend, Ash," Aiden said. He started to back out of the room.

"Aiden, wait!" I sat up, almost losing the blanket covering me in the process.

"Why, Ashley? So I can stand here and watch you fuck my girlfriend? You know, I shouldn't even be surprised. I trusted you, Ash. Why do I keep letting you do this to me? I care about her, and you _know _that, and yet, here you are, in bed with her."

"Aiden, stop, please. It wasn't her fault." Aiden turned his head to look at Spencer with obvious pain in his eyes.

"I know." He looked back at me. "It's mine."

I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Aiden, you know that's not true."

"But it is. I should know by now. Once a slut, always a slut, Ash." _Ouch._

"Aiden, that's not fair!" Spencer spoke up again. "I'm the one who started this, okay? It wasn't Ashley… and honestly, it was a longtime coming. It just took me a while to get the courage to do anything about it." _Any other situation, and I would probably have giggled. Poor choice of words, Spence. Really. _

"Long time coming? Spencer… What are you _talking_ about?"

"Aiden… didn't you ever wonder why I never really let you do anything more than kiss me?"

"I just thought that… you wanted to take things… slow." Realization seemed to punch him in the face as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. _Well this is a little awkward…_

"Aiden, I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you just tell me you liked Ashley? I mean… I would've understood…"

"I just… I wasn't ready, Aiden. I'm still not really ready… I mean I am, but I'm not… you know?"

"Um… no?"

Spencer threw her head back and sighed. I tried to explain for her in a way he'd understand. "Okay, Aiden. It's like… when you told your dad you'd rather play basketball instead of football, and he was really upset that you'd rather toss a ball into a basket than tackle other men on a big field… wait, why was he upset about that again? I mean, wouldn't he be glad you don't want to tackle or be tackled by a bunch of boys in tight pants? Your dad-"

"Ash!" _What? …Oh._ "Thanks, Ash, but I think I get it… sort of."

"You do?" _No offense, but that's kind of surprising…_

"Yeah, I mean… sort of. Spencer's ready to tell the people on the same team but not the people on the team that wants her… not that the other team doesn't want her because they totally wanted me on the team. I mean-" I think I just stared at him with my mouth hanging half open. _Huh?_

"Aiden!" Spencer interrupted. "Jeez, what is it with you two and ranting right now?"

We both looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry."

I looked over at Aiden. "So… no hard feelings?" Aiden smirked. "What? …Ugh, you're such a pig!"

"What? Like you didn't notice it before you said it."

"I didn't! I was trying to be serious!" I picked up a pillow, ready to aim and fire.

"Okay, children!" We both stopped our banter and looked at Spencer. "As happy as I am that we're all okay, I'm feeling kind of… bare right now so…" _Oh yeah. We're naked under here._ I reached under the blanket and started stroking Spencer's inner thigh. She blushed and pulled her leg away. "Ashley!"

I pulled my hand away and smirked. "My bad."

Aiden stood up. "Um so… I guess I'm going to go now…"

"Okay!" Spencer gave me a look… you know the look. So I gave her one back like _what?!_

"Aiden," she said, "you can hang out with us… if you want."

He looked from my pleading eyes to Spencer and back to me. "Thanks, Spence, but that's okay. I think I'm just going to go to the gym, you know… clear my head."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yeah. See ya later… Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for calling you a slut." And then he ran… and tripped over the doorway, stubbing his toe… and then he hobbled… _poor guy… wait._

"Ugh, I'd totally forgotten about that! What a douche!"

Spencer lay on the bed with an arm over her eyes. "I cannot believe that just happened. I _so_ did not need to go through that right after dealing with my mother."

"I know, right? I'm not a slut! I just really like you!" I lay next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. "He'll be okay, Spence. It'll all be okay."

She shot back up, killing my shoulder in the process. "Oh God! What if he tells someone?! Lots of someones!"

"Spencer, trust me. Aiden may be stupid about some things." _Like calling me a slut… "_but he would never do that to you. Everything is going to be fine." _Eventually..._

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby... He is totally going to pay for calling me a slut though…" And that's when she kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. "Then again, I think I already won…" I said into her lips. My next thought made me pull away. "…shouldn't he have been at school?" Spencer giggled and tackled me down to the bed, kissing me playfully but passionately. _Mmmm…_

**A/N: Okay a little advice… Don't get an industrial piercing and then sneeze and hit your newly pierced ear on the armrest of the couch. It kinda hurts… like a lot.**


End file.
